The Earthshaker
by Johnny Valentine
Summary: When the Tenma Island survivors return to Fairy Tail, they find their Guild on the brink of collapse. However, the Guild has earned a new member. Orion is a powerful wizard, known simply as "The Earthshaker." Based just before the return from Tenma Island. T, but may contain sexual inferences and some vulgar language.
1. Prologue: The Earthshaker

I wasn't sure what to think the first time I laid eyes on Fairy Tail  
I had always been taught to not judge a book by it's cover (or a Guild by it's hall, as the case may be.  
But _still._  
"Is this Fairy Tail?" I asked, dumping my heavy rucksack down next to a tired looking man with sandy hair and light stubble. He blinked up at me, squinting at me in the light.  
"We don't owe _you_ money as well do we?" He said, his voice hard and dejected, with a harsh edge to it that indicated a great deal of underlying rage.  
"I shouldn't think so," I said, trying to smile in the friendliest way possible. "I was going to inquire about membership."  
I saw the young man's face morph through a number of expressions. Suspicion, disbelief and caution were chief among these.  
"Are you having a laugh?" He asks, squinting at me with one eye and standing to get a better look at me.  
"Uh... no," I say, grinning nervously.  
His face bursts into a smile so genuine and friendly the guy is unrecognizable.  
"OH! Well, I'm Max, pleased to meet you!" He shook my hand vigorously, patting me on the shoulder. "Sorry about that. We haven't had a new recruit here in quite a while." His face falls slightly as he guides me towards the doors. "As you can probably guess."  
I could. The Guild Hall was tattered, pathetic. Moss grew up the side in spiraling patterns, while the sign and banner above the doors were faded and limp.  
It had changed a lot in seven years.  
As Max led me through the doors, a shout of rage came from inside.  
"Where the hell is Romeo?! Is he still not back?!"  
I gazed around the hall. The tales of a happy-go-lucky Guild full of drinking and merrymaking were well in the past. The hall was bare, save for a few people sitting at tables drinking, eating or chatting quietly. The inside was just as dilapidated as the outside. A few old barstools and tables lay scattered around the hall, with an old bar at the back and a staircase leading up a level.  
The shout had come from a middle aged man at the center of the room, drinking from a tall mug of ale.  
"Damn it! Al and Bisca have probably forgotten all about him and gone drinking or something!"  
The man, no, all of the Guild members shared a characteristic with the overly friendly Max.  
They looked tired. They looked worn out. They looked beaten.  
This Guild was on it's last legs.  
An older man sitting next to the shouter glared at him.  
"Shut it. You're not a kid anymore Macao!"  
"I thought I told you to call me Master!"  
"You don't deserve to be called Master!"  
Suffice to say, there was a lot of tension.  
"Um, Macao?" said Max loudly, making his way over to the middle aged man, who I guessed was the master, Macao Conbolt. A far cry from the previous master, Makarov Dreyar.  
"What?!" Macao shouted, spit flying from his mouth.  
"We got a visitor"  
Eyes fell on me. The whole hall went silent, as the Guild Members all turned to look at me.  
Gulp.  
"Who... uh." The Master looked startled as he stood , moving over to me.  
"Who are you?"  
I held out a hand, ready to shake it but was interrupted by a loud BANG from behind me. I turned as the doors of the Guild swung open. Standing in the light were five men, eyes glinting with menace.  
"Aw, why so serious?" Says the leader, laughing hysterically. He is covered in a layer of thick muscle, wielding a huge black club. With spikes on it.  
When was this? The stone age?  
As I raised an eyebrow, I could feel the magical power seeping off of them. There was no delicacy to it, no skill. But it was powerful.  
Macao, having forgotten me, moves around me to face off the wizards. I recognized their Guild Marks. Twilight Ogre.  
"I thought I told you not to come back Thibault!" He snarls at the mages, as his fellow guild members clamor to his side.  
"Hey now," says a snakelike man beside the big guy, Thibault. "Is that anyway to talk to your superiors?"  
Beside me, two mages growl.  
"Acting all mighty because they have a bigger guild than us."  
"We have spirit!"  
Thibault chuckles mockingly, sending rivulets of anger down my spine.  
"You can't survive off of spirit alone, little Fairies," giggles the seedy little man next to Thibault.  
"What do you want?" growls Macao, his voice shaking with rage.  
"This months pay"  
The Master goes stiff, and I see a bead of sweat run down his face.  
I looked around the Guild, at the peeling paint, the nearly empty job board.  
They couldn't pay anything.  
"Do these guys look like they can pay you?" I say, moving past the guild members to stand in front of Macao.  
"What are you..." he says, but I raise a hand to silence him.  
"Do you think we care?" snarls Thibault, his eyes narrowing.  
"They'll pay next month. Give them time."  
"No way. Who the hell are you anyway?"  
I closed my eyes and rubbed my neck, as I always did when I was angry.  
"Somebody who is losing patience. Leave."  
"You don't scare me little man. You know the drill boys. Smash the little fairies."  
Oh boy did that piss me off.  
I raised a hand, spreading my fingers in an arc as the wizards charged.  
"Earth Arts, Shaker"  
The tips of my fingers glowed green as I pulled energy up from the rich soil below the guild.  
"Gravitus!"  
The power and energy of the earth beneath me surged forward from my outstretched hand in a glowing emerald wave. The wizards of Twilight Ogre tried to dodge, block, mow through the attack.  
They instead, found themselves flying out the open door, crashing into the ground in various painful positions.  
The wizards of Fairy Tail just gaped. To my right, a very large, very fat man sighed, fainting. Nobody stopped to help him, just kept looking at me. I began to feel a little self-conscious.  
Macao blinked, moving towards the doors and slamming them shut on the groaning members of Twilight Ogre.  
"And stay out!" he shot at them. They didn't show any objection.  
And that was how I joined Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises

Lucy Heartfilia didn't believe in love at first sight. She wanted to. She would give anything for a world where that kind of romance and passion existed. But, she reasoned, how could that exist in a world where something like Acnologia reigned, all powerful, all evil.  
She swept her eyes around the hall, watching her sleeping friends with a mixture of adoration and longing. She wished she could join them in sleep, scattered around the hall in various places, the floor, the corners, the tables, the rafters.

The rafters?  
Natsu sucked in a loud, pig-like snore, wobbling precariously on the edge of the wooden beam. If he fell, he'd land on a very tired, very annoyed Erza. She contemplated summoning Virgo to jump up there and push him off. It would definitely be funny. Happy slept quietly on Natsu's chest, making cute little cat noises. Probably dreaming about fish or something.  
She giggled, smiling slightly at Natsu's dopey expression. It was good to see him relaxing so easily after the horrors of Tenma island...

No, she wouldn't think about that. The guild members had been home a week, partying day and night. She smiled at the memory. Jet and Droy's shocked and elated faces at the sight of Levy, the happy tears little Romeo had shed at Natsu's voice... It did her good to see her nakama this happy.  
She heard a small feminine mewl and looked to her right. Levy lay against the back wall, her small frame nestled into the large, muscular Gajeel. He had his arms cradled protectively around her and his cheek rested on her bright blue hair. She made the small noise again and pressed herself tighter against him. Lucy smiled warmly at the couple. As the saying goes, opposites attract.  
Suddenly, the guild doors slammed open. Lucy jumped, making a loud squeal and spinning around to face the old double doors.

A man about her age stumbled into the guild, blood pouring from a huge wound in his shoulder. He wore a dark green cape and...  
She started.  
She could have sworn that was Gildarts staggering through the doors. But he was shorter, thinner, and much younger, about her own age. He looked a little different in the face as well, but the eyes, the long brown hair, the way he held himself even.  
She darted across the hall and caught him as he fell, lowering him gently to the ground. He wasn't exactly tiny, but he was surprisingly light.  
And...  
and handsome, she realized. Better looking than Gildarts was for sure, and he wasn't exactly an eyesore.  
"Are you okay?" She asked softly, as the man grunted and looked up at her.  
"What..." He blinked up at her, then at her hand with the pink guild seal on it. His eyes were tired, dazed and confused.  
"It's okay. I'm a guild member..." She broke off as she spotted the guild mark on his arm, even through the blood.  
She didn't know this guy. He must have been new or something. He had no doubt been away on a mission when the Tenma Island survivors had gotten back. As she came to that conclusion, he seemed to come to one of his own.  
"You guys are about seven years late," he chuckled, coughing blood. She turned to yell for Wendy, but the little dragon slayer was already there. Lucy didn't need to explain the situation to her, the girl had already started to heal him.  
A group of people had slowly gathered, muttering softly.  
"New guy?"  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"I wanna fight him."  
"Maybe he needs a fish."  
She looked up to see Natsu peering curiously over her shoulder.  
"Orion!" said a voice and she looked up to see a disheveled Jet pushing to the front.  
"Damn demon..." Muttered the man, Orion. There was a fresh wave of mutterings.  
"Demon?!" Two more figures pushed to the front. Makarov and Macao, Macao first introducing the old master.  
"Think so. I took care of it but..." Orion pushed his way up, rubbing at the scar that was left.  
"Thank you miss..."  
"Wendy. I'm Wendy." The little dragon slayer beamed at the young man as he gave her a tired but grateful smile.  
"Give the man some room," Macao ordered, waving his hands at the curious wizards.  
"You must be Lucy Heartfilia. The stellar spirit mage. Thanks,"  
His slightly crooked smile shouldn't have sent shivers up her body like that. It shouldn't have set her stomach on fire like that.  
Should it?  
"M..My pleasure," she said nervously.  
With the combined help of Lucy and Wendy, Orion was helped to his feet. He teetered slightly, then righted himself.  
"That's impressive magic there, little one," He said to Wendy, his tone friendly, almost fatherly.  
And very, very, Gildartsy.  
A few wizards shared glances at this. So Lucy wasn't the only one to notice it.  
"What's up?" said a deep, voice from the edge of the crowd. People almost parted, letting the tall, muscular form through.  
He stopped.  
Orion looked up, his eyes wide. He staggered slightly, but Lucy caught him.  
"What the hell?" swore Gildarts, his voice low and hoarse. Lucy didn't blame him.  
Orion looked sad for a moment, looking longingly at the Ace of Fairy Tail.  
"Hello Father," 


	3. Chapter 2: Rain

**This is turning out to be quite fun! Thank you for the support, readers (few though you may be)  
This is my first Fanfiction (or at least the first I have any intention on finishing, so all criticism's are welcome! Hope you like the whole "Gildarts" development, I have a few ideas I'm toiling with as to where to go with this.  
Anyway, thanks and enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

_I really need a drink_

Rain roared on the roof of the guild and Cana Alberona groaned as the first headaches of the day set in. Today was going to be a long one, that's for sure.

"Hello father"

Those two words had more of an effect on her than any amount of alcohol ever had. She glanced over her shoulder where her father and her beaten, exhausted... _brother _sat, eyeing each other over mugs of ale. Looking at the man, Orion, she had no doubt in her mind that he was a son of Gildarts. The likeness was uncanny. If she squinted her eyes a little, she could almost pretend that they were the same person. Great Mavis, the world didn't need another Gildarts.

She jumped slightly as a concerned looking Mirajane sat next to her, handing her a tale flagon of beer. Cana took a grateful gulp and groaned, rubbing her temples with both hands.

"Shouldn't you be over there?" Mira's voice was soft and friendly, but there was an underlying pressure there. The older girl put her hand on Cana's, but she jerked it back.

"Why? I don't know that guy. He... that's my fathers problem." The brunette gripped the mug tightly, taking another swig and trying not to slam it down too hard on the old bench. Cana was surprised at herself. She didn't know where this sudden anger had exploded up from, but now that it was there, she was finding it hard not to rip another hole in that bastard Orion. Who the hell did he think he was? She had toiled with the pain and anguish of seeing her father, year by year and not even being acknowledged by him. She had finally pulled together the will to tell the wizard the truth, and here was this tall dark stranger, come to rip her father away from her. She didn't want to lose what she had just managed to get. There was no love inside her for this man, only a bitter hatred.

Mira seemed to get the message by the fuming expression on Cana's face and put a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder before moving away to start up a conversation with a sullen looking Laxus.

A huge crash echoed through the hall. The guild members simultaneously spun around, watching the scene behind them. Cana turned last, the sight that greeted her sending a jolt of anxiety through her body. Orion had Gildarts, with all his otherworldly strength and years of experience pinned against the wall. Chips of wood and stone rained down upon the two men. The whole guild drew in a breath, and even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting long enough to watch the scene intently. Glances jumped from Gildarts, to Orion and then to her. She just watched. What really worried her was the way her father just... let it happen. He wasn't the Ace of the guild for no reason. He was ridiculously strong, with years of skill to boot. Gildarts looked almost sad, staring down into his son's eyes.

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE!"

The roar was so different to the fatherly personality he had had when talking to the other guild members that about half of them jumped. Cana just watched, her stomach a whirling mess of emotions.

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE WHEN SHE WAS MURDERED, WHEN SHE WAS DEFILED BY THAT DARK GUILD!" Orion bellowed, his voice breaking with barely contained tears. He shoved his arm harder into Gildarts's throat, and the furniture around him actually began to rise off of the floor with the magical pressure flowing from Orion's raging form. The Ace of Fairy Tail choked, but still refused to fight back.

"AND YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HER?!"

A flood of emotion hit Cana like a locomotive. Rage, regret, grief. Wait, grief? Where these feelings even hers? She didn't know. She wasn't sure where the sudden tsunami of feeling had swept in from, and she was surprised to feel tears in her eyes. But as she looked up at the scene before her, she couldn't muster up her anger she had felt minutes ago.  
More than anything, Cana felt _sorry _for the young wizard. She knew her father had an unfortunate habit of... _becoming friendly _with girls he met on his missions. She herself had thought she was a product of this, before the revelation that her mother had been Gildarts's one true love. She still missed her mother. How would she feel if Cornelia had been murdered? Abandoned by a man who could have protected her. Cana could hardly imagine the bitterness that must have welled up inside the young man.  
Orion dropped Gildarts, his shoulder sagging in sudden weariness.  
He glanced around the hall, at the wide eyes and open mouths. Mira put her hand over her mouth, tears brimming at the corners of her big blue eyes.  
Orion's gaze stayed on Cana for a pregnant moment, before he rushed from the hall.  
She saw tears in her brother's eyes as he stormed out the doors into the rain.

* * *

Orion was wet. The rain had eased off, leaving a grey sky and the occasional gust of cold wind. He didn't mind though. He was just glad to be away from the guild, glad to be alone. His boiling fury at Gildarts had subsided, leaving pangs of regret and guilt. He had hardly made a decent first impression on his father, or any of the other guild members for that matter. He tried to force the thoughts out of his head and found himself remembering. He was often caught up in his memories, constantly ripped back into the past, as if his brain didn't want him to forget.

"Your father... Fairy Tail... Gildarts..."  
With those broken, choking words, his mother had died in his arms. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see the broken, bleeding body, lifeless in his frail arms. He hadn't watched while the Dark Wizards had done what they did to her.  
"Don't watch! Ory, don't watch!" Her screams had ripped at the night, while they had laughed and let their instincts reign free. Nobody had been there as they had ravaged her, ripping away her life and soul. Life wasn't like that. In reality, no one shows up at the last moment to save the day. He had left those foolish notions far behind, buried along with his mother.

He had known the moment he had laid eyes on the Ace of Fair Tail that that was his father. Droy had even commented on how Orion seemed familiar to him when he had joined the guild. He scratched his head, puzzled. Why had he joined the guild? He had long since learned of his father's supposed demise at the hands (or wings, he supposed) of Acnologia. The long haired wizard searched and searched, scouring his brain for a reason. Not one came. He supposed he had to be somewhere, why not Fairy Tail?

Orion sensed a presence beside him. He did not look up, only kept his eyes looking out over the hill, at the fog shrouded Magnolia.

"You're wet," said the presence. Orion still did not look, but chuckled dryly.  
"I hadn't noticed,"

"Look at me,"

The voice was female, soft and low with a husky edge to it. The young wizard went still, then turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him. He looked her up and down. She was quite tall, with long brown hair and sharp brown eyes. She was pretty as well, with a kind of cocky aura around her, suggesting she knew she looked good.

"You're my sister, aren't you?" said Orion, looking away from her to the town.

"I'm Cana."

"I bet you hate me," he said, the bitterness rising like a pit of angry snakes in his belly.

"Orion." she said, and he couldn't help but look at her. The look in her eyes made his heart skip a beat. As a child, whenever he had been plagued with nightmares, his mother had always been there for him. She would rush into his room, cradling him in her arms and soothing him. She would sing sometimes, humming a sweet, idyllic tune that would settle his racing heart. Then she would kiss him on the head and smile at him, the corners of her eyes creasing slightly. He would always remember that smile.  
Cana gave him that smile.  
"Do you like to drink?" she said.  
Hell yeah did he like to drink. 

* * *

**Can't say I'm super happy with that chapter, but it had to be written. Things are going to start picking up next chapter, I promise you. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 3: Guilt

**Hey Guys. Thanks for the follows and favorites! Just like to say sorry for my spelling/grammar errors. I've already noticed a couple (cringe). Also, I'm just gonna clarify. I've taken a bit of poetic license. In the manga, Gildarts leaves immediately after he is given the the title of master, leaving a note for Makarov. He has stayed a little longer here, for the festivities and whatnot.  
Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!  
I'll upload the next one tomorrow. Be prepared for a scrap! **

* * *

"SCULL, SCULL, SCULL, SCULL!"  
The cheers snapped Gildarts from his reverie, bringing him crashing back to reality. He sighed deeply, scratching his beard and watching the drinking contest with mild amusement. This was short-lived, guilt creeping up his throat as his son hoisted a huge barrel of beer above his head and let the liquid stream into his mouth. The guilt subsided for a moment as Gildarts felt slightly impressed. Orion drank like his sister, that much was obvious.

How could he not remember? Orion had described his mother to the wizard. Short black hair, blue eyes, tall. Beautiful. That's what Orion said. True beauty was always a thing Gildarts appreciated. Being not only gorgeous on the outside, but on the inside too. The fact that he had forgotten a woman like that made him feel absolutely horrible. And now she was dead.

It didn't exactly look like Orion was struggling on thefemale front either, as it happened. Gildarts watched as Lucy clapped excitedly, jumping up and down excitedly as Orion finished the barrel of beer. She had a hand on his arm, and was grinning shyly at him. Gildarts didn't know Lucy all that well, but she had never seemed like the groupie sort to him. Yet the celestial spirit mage was all over the young wizard. Gildarts darted his eyes around the small group that had formed around his children. He noticed not only Lucy giving his son eyes, but others, including Lisanna and _Erza _of all people. The Ace chuckled, finishing off his beer. Orion was a chip off the old block, that was for sure. Actually, the way people were looking at the kid, bright eyes, wide smiles, letting out loud laughs and joking around, you'd think they had know him for years. An aura of kindness surrounded him, and you couldn't help but like him. He didn't speak, merely basked in the glow of happiness that burst from the faces of his new friends. He didn't need to be the center of attention, he just needed to be noticed. Be cared about. Be loved.

And the guilt settled back on Gildarts like a hangman's noose.

"Gildarts"

Makarov, his shaking, frail hands wrapped around a mug of tea, sat beside the great wizard, his face grim. Gildarts looked down at the old man, his smile sad, still reminded of the niggling guilt that thrashed about in his stomach like

"Master," Gildarts bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the ancient wizard.

"Not anymore I'm not. You're in charge now, my boy."

Right. He was supposed to be the guild master now. Yuck.

"Look mas... _Makarov." _Gildarts corrected himself, frowning slightly, "There are others far better suited to the role of master."  
The old man sighed, taking a long sip of tea. He leered up at Gildarts.  
"Like _you,"_ Gildarts said, glaring. "I've never been a leader! Besides, you have plenty of years left to serve the guild. Mavis man, you're not even 90 yet!"  
Makarov chuckled dryly, eyeing Mira as she walked past. He snapped his fingers, eyes flat. The master blinked, smiling seedily. Good god, that man was hopeless.  
"I'm an old man Gildarts. This guild needs a young, fresh wizard to lead it into the new age. I'm ready to retire. Maybe I'll buy a condo on the coast..."  
Gildarts sighed. he wasn't going to win this argument, not today.  
"Gildarts."  
Makarov's tone had changed. He looked up at the taller man, brow furrowed. Gildarts knew this face. He studied the old master, focusing on every word.  
"Can you feel it? Dark energy is stirring. Things are moving out there that haven't for hundreds of years."  
The famous wizard was not used to fear. He was accepting of it, he understood it. Fear was not an evil thing, it was to know your own weakness.  
Gildarts felt fear then.  
"Zeref?" he said, looking forward and pulling his coat tighter around him. A cold, freezing even more intensely than Gray's magic, shot down his spine.  
"Maybe. I think it has something to do with the "demon" that your... son fought."  
Eyes wide, Gildarts looked down at the man.  
"Demon?"  
"One of Deliora's ilk. Zeref's servants, but this magic... It's older."  
Olderthan Zeref? Worse even? Gildarts did not fully understand the extent of the black wizard's power, but he had heard of the years of oppression, the wrath of his evil power and his army of dragons.  
"I suggest you send a team to investigate. Knowledge is power, master Gildarts.  
_Master Gildarts  
Yeah_ right.  
Makarov stood, placing a hand on Gildarts's arm.  
"He'll come around, Gildarts. He needs time to get used to the idea that he has a father. He's lived the last seven years believing he was an orphan. That boy is a powerful wizard, I can feel it, but he's just that. A boy. Love is important, Gildarts. He needs to learn that, and he needs to learn it from somebody like you. He has nakama, and he will always have nakama. But what he needs right now is a father."  
Bitterly slamming down his mug of beer, Gildarts stood.  
"He doesn't want me,"  
Makarov looked sad as he moved away. He turned around, eyeing the larger man with a sharp glare that befitted someone much younger.  
"You're all he's got."  
Gildarts watched as the old man tottered towards the bar, then shot a last, lingering look at his children.  
They looked happy, and that was a good thing. Wasn't it?  
It was.  
_I have a letter to write.  
_

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Gildarts stopped, the warm wind blowing his cloak around his feet. Sweet flowers perfumed the spring air, a whispering sigh on the breeze. The great wizard turned, finding a figure standing behind him, the gates of Magnolia at his back. The boy was just as familiar as ever, the hair, the eyes, the broad shouldered stance. Orion eyed his father with an unreadable expression etched into his features. It was not anger that Gildarts saw, but a confusion.

Gildarts cursed himself for not leaving the town quicker. He should have been less obvious. No, that was cowardly. The boy deserved some sort of farewell, whether it was welcome or not.

"A mission."

"It'll be dangerous," It wasn't a question, but a statement, calmly voiced. Gildarts nodded, studying his son intently. He could feel the guilt creeping back into his pores, but he resisted the temptation to leg it. It was very tempting indeed.

"Yeah,"

Suddenly, Orion's arms were wrapped tightly around the older wizard. His stomach twisted as his son pressed tightly into him. There were messages in that embrace, words that could not be said aloud. How angry he was that Gildarts had abandoned him. How much he had wanted a father, and never had his wish granted. How alone he had felt, and his fear of being so again. His unconditional, unwavering... love.  
_I am not going to cry._  
Easier said than done. Gildarts managed to hold the tears in, making weird little noises that sounded like a mixture of a dying ostrich and Happy after he had eaten a lot of fish.  
"You die..." said the young wizard. His tears were not so easily controlled, and he snarled through them.  
"You die and I kill you!" He bellowed, burying his head in the chest of his father.  
Gildarts awkwardly patted the young man on the head and said.  
"Aye sir!" in an imitation of Happy. Grinning, he pushed the boy away. There was no goodbye. Orion wiped his tears on his sleeve, glaring defiantly at his father.  
He turned, but as he did, Gildarts grabbed his sleeve.  
"I'll come back"  
Orion looked hard at the ground, so all that Gildarts could see was his chin.  
The smile he shot his dad, so full of love and life, was so unexpected it nearly knocked the Ace from his feet.  
"You better, dad."  
_Dad._  
The crying lasted for quite a while after that.  
But the sun was out and the guilt was gone.  
It was a good day for Gildarts Clive.


	5. Chapter 4: Immolation

**1 Month Later**

Lisanna was bored. She was also annoyed. But mainly bored.  
She was annoyed because she was confused.  
And she was confused because of Orion.  
She perched herself on the corner of a table, studying the young man. Her eyes ran him up and down, over his torso, his legs, his face, then all over again. The way he held himself: slightly stooped, but not exactly hunchbacked. His warm, maybe a little dopey smile.  
He was good looking, sure. But so was Natsu. So was Laxus. So was Gray (although she would never think about going _near _him. Juvia was damn scary.)  
So why was she getting all fluttery about this new guy?  
She liked him, sure enough. He was sweet, funny, modest. He was quiet and just a little bit mysterious.  
Damn boys.  
Speaking of boys...  
"Lisanna," said Happy, hopping up to her shoulder, "You might want to move,"  
Lisanna looked back. Natsu was sitting on the other side of the table, staring daggers at the back of Orion's head. Blazing eyes, clenched fists, a growling coming from his throat.  
Ah.  
Lucy.  
Lisanna had loved the dragon slayer once. When they had met, they were still small. He had been so precious, so innocent. Love was a burning thing, she had found out. He had loved everything, seeing the light in the darkest corners and lighting up the ones he couldn't. The years had stretched on and their love had become stronger. There had never been any official announcement, they had never told anyone. But they had been together. They had been one.  
Of course, she had been dead for two years. Natsu had moved on and, to be honest, so had she.  
Lisanna saw the way he looked at the stellar spirit mage. She didn't blame him. Lucy was beautiful, kind and smart.  
The white haired mage wished someone felt about her like that. Loneliness was a heavy burden to bear, and Lisanna was sick of it. She had Mira, she had Elf...  
But she wanted more, and she wanted Orion.  
The takeover mage moved around the table and sat next to Natsu, who jumped a bit at her sudden appearance.  
"How much do you think I should burn him? Lightly seared or full roast?" he snarled.  
Lisanna sighed. Damn that hot-head.  
"Natsu..." she stopped, cut off as she watched Lucy drape her... her-_self, _draped herself over Orion. A sudden spark of jealous anger leaped up in her chest. She blinked, surprised at herself. Normally she got along quite well with Lucy. Besides, it wasn't like her to get jealous or angry. It was so sudden, she stayed silent for several seconds. Surely this was just a girlish crush. She had only ever had interest in Natsu, never bothering with others, so surely this was normal. But she couldn't help but imagine herself in Lucy's place, close enough to breath in his scent, close enough to kiss...  
Well then. She was not expecting that.  
Before she could stop him, Natsu had leaped up. She jumped up, anxious to see whether he would harm Orion. Orion, in his defense, was trying in vain to separate himself from Lucy, which made her feel slightly better. But Natsu didn't see that.  
"Yo," he said, standing in front of Orion, "Fight me,"  
Subtle.  
Orion looked confused.  
"Uhm... Why?"  
Natsu didn't ever really see the point in _not _fighting. He sighed, agitated.  
"Because! I wanna fight you! You look strong. Besides, I still haven't seen you use magic."  
That was a very good point. Lisanna had no idea what kind of magic Orion used. He always went on missions alone, and avoided using it when he was in the guild. She was curious to see what kind of abilities the son of Gildarts had. Jet had told her that he had seen the man use one spell. The way he described it, it sounded like Crash, Gildarts's magic. But somehow different.  
Whatever it was, it had to be powerful.  
Orion, she was surprised to see, didn't argue. He shrugged.  
"As long as you're okay with losing Natsu."  
It was on.

* * *

The turnout was good. Natsu was happy. He performed better with an audience. His anger at Orion had dissipated slightly, leaving an excitement he always got with the prospect of a good fight. The sun was on the verge of setting across the clearing. They were on a hill above Magnolia, with a line of tall pine trees around it, forming a semicircular arena. The edge of the hill made up the other half. The group of wizards were 9, including the fighters. Lucy was there of course, cheering on... Wait.  
He didn't know. She was glancing between the two, her eyes worried. She grinned at Natsu, pulling the thumbs at him. A fire, more intense than etherion ignited in his stomach. Damn stomach. He growled to himself, first grinning at the blonde. Why did that girl always turn him into a sappy little weakling? He loved the way her dimples outlined her face when she smiled. Loved the way she did her hair, loved the way her eyes sparkled in the sun.  
Argh. What the hell was wrong with him? He was Natsu Dragneel! The Salamander! Slayer of Dragons, and every evil, slimy thing in between. He loved his nakama of course, but this girl made him feel different.  
No, she did more than that. She _made _him.  
He wasn't going to let some new-comer steal her from him.  
Along with Lucy was Gray, followed closely by the inevitable Juvia. Now that wasn't love. _That _was stalking.  
Mirajane, anxiously staring at the two, was there as well, no doubt there to make sure they didn't kill each other. She was followed by Lisanna, who was staring intently at Orion.  
Aha. He hadn't seen that coming.  
Gajeel and Levy were there as well. Levy stood close to her partner, but Gajeel looked the other way, as if trying to deny they were together. Pshh, nice try.  
"Are we gonna fight?"  
Natsu glanced at the taller man.  
"Bring it!" He roared, lunging forward, eyes wild with the thrill of it.  
The fight began.  
"Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu cried, his right fist bursting into flames. He threw the fist out, putting all his power into the punch.  
And his enemy... wasn't there.  
"Too slow," came a low voice from behind him. Natsu tried to turn, but his head exploded in pain as Orion kicked him.  
Hard.  
The dragon slayer flew, head first, towards the crowd.  
"Gray-sama!"  
Well crap.  
His one way express ticket to Gray was cut short as Juvia blasted him backwards with a shot of freezing water. Gray laughed.  
"Nice one Juvia,"  
Juvia looked like the ice user had proposed to her.  
"Thank you Gray-sama!"  
Natsu put it out of his mind. He'd get Gray and Juvia back later. Right now, he was focused on the foe before him.  
Orion was fast. He was strong.  
He was a damn good opponent.  
The water around him began to steam, until he was wreathed in a cloud of mist. Silence filled the clearing like a blanket of tension.  
"I'm getting all fired up," said the fire user. He grinned wickedly at Orion.  
"Bring it," said the taller man.  
Natsu brought it.  
"Karyu no Hokou!"  
An explosive plume of dragon fire exploded towards Orion. He was done for. There was no way he would survive it.  
"Earth art! Defendo!"  
What?  
A solid barrier of glowing green energy leaped up around the mysterious wizard. When Natsu's fireball hit it, there was a howl of magical power as the two spells cancelled each other out. Orion had been pushed back, his heels digging into the earth. He was breathing heavily.  
"Looks like, *pant*, I'm gonna have to try my hardest here," he grunted, grinning at Natsu. The two shared a look, one of excitement and understanding and latent anger.  
Perhaps a little bit of friendliness?  
Orion's feet glowed. Green energy hummed as it began to gather around him. He raised his head and howled.  
The earth _cracked. _Not like, somebody had hit it with a hammer, cracked.  
Like, _earthquake, _cracked.  
Natsu gulped.  
"EARTH ART, SHAKER"  
Natsu felt the energy swirling from the ground itself, hotter than Natsu's strongest attack.  
"GRAVITUS"  
The force that lifted Natsu off his feet was immovable. It was irreversible. It was a part of nature.  
Gray stepped out of the way, his hair waving slightly as Natsu shot past him, off the hill and out of sight.  
So none of them expected it when he came screaming _back up the hill._  
His whole body ignited in a brilliant ball of flame, he roared at the top of his lungs.  
"KARYU NO KENKAKU!"  
Orion wasn't there.  
He was_ above him.  
Dear god.  
_There was no shout.  
"Earth art, immolation"  
_Immolation.  
_Orion was on top of him, his hand planted firmly on Natsu's back. The power he could now feel pressing into the small of his back. It was epic, as only epic could be.  
"My next attack will leave you in a coma for a week," came the deadly quiet of Orion's voice.  
"You won't regain full movement for another month."  
A month?  
This guy was scary.  
"Full mental, physical and spiritual recovery can take up to a year,"  
A year.  
Holy shit.

_Fear is not evil. It is to know your own weakness. If you know your weakness, you can become strong and gentle._

"I surrender," Natsu said. His voice was bitter, but he tried to keep his dignity.  
"She's my friend Natsu."  
What now? Was this bastard intentionally rubbing in his victory. No, Natsu didn't think so.  
"She's only that. It's a girlish crush, nothing more. She doesn't know who she loves. But I do. It's you, you big idiot."  
Natsu laughed, as his friend helped him to his feet.

* * *

Lisanna stayed as her friends traipsed down the hill, laughing, arguing and reliving the fight. Mira stopped, but the younger girl told her to leave. The sun had begun it's final descent, tinting the clouds pink and orange. It was quite beautiful.  
"Nice view," said Orion. He had moved beside her. She smiled, nodding.  
"I come up here to think, sometimes."  
He crinkled his eyes as he grinned at her, then bent down, crouching low to the ground. She looked down.  
"W...what are you doing?"  
She crouched next to him. He was cradling the earth, broken from his fight with Natsu, in one hand, humming low. Then he patted it down into the soil, waving his hands over the huge cracks in the ground. Lisanna followed him, gasping as the ground resealed, grass growing fresh from it.  
"How..."  
He smiled again, sending flutters through her.  
"Here," he said, offering his hand. She took it.  
Palm down, he put her hand on the fresh earth.  
"Tell me what you can feel" he said, his voice soft. She looked up at his eyes, then looked down.  
"The ground. The grass, it's cold on my hand. I can feel some insects, I think. That's it,"  
Orion nodded, his eyes sparkling. Where was he going with this?  
He placed his hand, still slightly earthy, on hers. His were rough and calloused, but warm.  
"Now tell me what you feel"  
She gasped. Suddenly, voices whispering softly in the ground called out to her, a beautiful song, a clarion call of an epic, endless serenity. Her eyes filled with tears, as the nature of the earth spoke to her. There was a whole eco-system inside the earth, a society in the dirt, so immense and peaceful and powerful.  
"My magic is nature. That's why I'm here. I give back when it gives to me. I take the energy from the earth, from this tiny little world below the surface."  
He took his hand off hers. She wanted to go back to the world in the earth. But at the same time, she was scared to. It was so constant, so complex.  
"Do you feel that... every day?" she said, touching the tears on her cheeks. He moved her hand and wiped them from her cheek, smiling.  
He made her stomach do the fluttery thing again.  
"I don't know any different," he said softly. She admired him for that. That sort of constant noise in her ears, that constant hum would drive her beautifully, peacefully... insane.  
"Wow..." she whispered. She sat down on the edge of the hill, the sun now low enough to watch. It was such a beautiful town, and she loved it.  
It was Lisanna's home.  
Orion sat next to her. She leaned up against him slightly, placing her head on his shoulder. There, a connection was shared.  
They watched the sun go down.  
Together.


	6. Chapter 5: Valentines

**Sorry I've been away for so long! School just started up for the final term and with exams coming up, I've been busy. Thanks to all those who are still following! We are coming up to crunch time in this story, so be prepared. Thanks again!**

* * *

Like a hurrican of chaos, full of fires of fear and the pang of loneliness, Valentines day approached.  
Orion pondered the oncoming storm as he strolled down the early spring streets of Magnolia. It was warm for the time of year, and he was making the most of it, breathing in the energies that exploded in the growth season. A few people greeted him as he passed, and he waved back idly.  
He had now been at Fairy Tail for 6 months. It was his home, his family. He chuckled as he remembered his years of never ending, mindless drifting. It seemed ridiculous that he put off the joining of a guild for so long.  
Valentines day. Right.  
Ugh.  
Orion wasn't exactly experienced with women. He knew the vague technique on how to "woo" a girl, but he had never tried it. That didn't mean he didn't want to, it just never really happened. What girl would be interested in him? He was just a regular guy, nothing special about him. A few people had tried to tell him how he was a "catch" and that half the girls at the guild were quietly after him.  
Pshh. Yeah right.  
Then he thought about Lisanna. Maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way about him as he did her? Just envisioning her soft white hair, the rosy cheeks, the joyful, untainted smile. And the eyes.  
Of course the eyes.  
Blue, deeper and more intense than the calmest sea. Full of compassion so resilient even Etherion couldn't break it. Intelligence that beamed brighter than the northern stars. SO of course, Orion didn't stand a chance.  
"Ugh"  
He looked around. He was casually strolling past a shallow alleyway. There, face down in the dirt, was Gray. Orion's eyes widened and he crouched down next to his friend. The ice mage stank of body odor and alcohol. Orion grimaced at the sharp smell and turned Gray over.  
"Gray, wake up. Wake up!"  
The dark haired wizard groaned again, bloodshot eyes peeling open in a haze. He tried to sit up, before failing and crashing back down to the concrete. What the hell was going on? Gray was normally much more collected. This was completely unlike him. He didn't drink much, and he _never _got so inebriated that he couldn't stand up.  
"My head... hurts," he moaned, and Orion chuckled dryly. No wonder. If the bottles scattered around him showed anything, it was how staggeringly drunk the guy was.  
"No shit. Dude, I need you to get up. Where's your house?" There was no answer, so Orion picked the ice mage up by his arms, before slapping him hard across the face. He grunted in pain and staggered, leaning against the wall.  
"What the hell was that for?" he slurred angrily, pushing his back up against the wall. Orion grinned.  
"Good god, you really can't hold your drink can you?"  
Gray pointed as if he were about to retort, but instead replied with a shower of vomit that spattered Orion's shoes.  
Lovely.  
They eventually left the alley, Orion practically carrying his friend. The combined stench of booze, sick and sweat made the nature wizard retch, but he closed his eyes and steeled himself.  
_You've faced worse things than this, _He said to himself, _So stop complaining and help your damn friend.  
_Gray gave Orion directions to his house, which was about five minutes away. Silently, Orion thanked Mavis and shouldered his sickly friend all the way to his house. The door was unlocked, which didn't surprise the larger wizard. If Gray had been in anything like this shape when he had left, he wouldn't have been thinking straight. The apartment was small, but clean and nice-looking. There were few decorations in the place, leaving it bare except for the occasional picture in a frame. As Gray rushed towards the toilet, saying something about "I gotta hurl", the nature wizard examined the small table in the living room. There were a series of photographs, each framed and obviously well cared for. One was of Gray at a young age, with two others. One was a boy about the same age, with bright white hair and a frustrated scowl. He glared at Gray, but it was obvious from his body-language that he was fond of the ice-mage. The other was a woman, perhaps in her mid-thirties. She was beautiful, with razor sharp eyes and chin-length black hair. Ur. Gray had talked to Orion about her. She was his teacher, long dead after protecting him from the demon Deliora. When Gray had described the creature to Orion, he had been shocked. This demon, a creature from the book of Zeref (a magical book full of terrible power.) sounded exactly like the demon he had faced, all those months ago. He was not the only one. Natsu and Lucy had returned from a mission about a month before, sporting serious wounds and telling of a demon that had forced Natsu into Dragon-Force, his final form. Orion was worried. What the hell was going on out there. The stellar spirit mage had said that the demon had fled, rather than continue to fight, and thinking back, Orion wasn't too sure if he had killed the demon he had fought. It was extremely worrying. That was another two demons from the dreaded book of Zeref, roaming free to do whatever the hell they wanted. The master had sent some wizards to investigate, and he had contacted his allies on the Magic Council, but every lead had come up blank.  
Forcing the disturbing thoughts out of his head, Orion looked at the other pictures on the table. Another was of Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy, all grinning broadly. It did the nature wizard good to see his friends so happy. Recently, what with all the stress of Valentines day, the aftermath of the great, big clusterfuck that was the Grand Magic Games and the multiple threats of demons, the guild of Fairy Tail was a little low on morale. There was the novelty of the guild, which had been completely renovated in their absence, but that quickly wore off. And when somebody as calm and collected as _Gray _was found, wasted in the gutter, you knew that there was some serious shit going on in Fairy Tail.  
The final picture was of the previous group, with some additions. Wendy and Charle were there as well, looking as cute and happy as ever. Gajeel and Levy, along with Jet and Droy (who, while obviously hostile towards Gajeel, smiled just as broadly.) There were Cana, Laxus, Mirajane and Elfman. And finally, to the right was Orion himself, next to a radiant Lisanna. His eyes lingered on the shapeshifter. Every time he saw her, he was reminded of how beautiful she was.  
"Blegh!"  
Orion was jerked from his... less than appropriate fantasies as Gray groaned again. Orion collected everything he knew was a cure for hangovers: Coffee, sandwiches, a tall glass of water and a few painkillers to top it off. The ice mage, still stinking but a little less so, stumbled into the living room and collapsed on a couch. He had obviously dunked his head in a basin of cold water, because his hair dripped. To each his own, he guessed. Handing the remedies over to Gray, Orion sat opposite him.  
"So, What's up?"  
The ice mage scowled, taking gulps of coffee, bites of food and washing down the painkillers.  
"Don't wanna talk about it."  
Sighing, Orion scratched his head. His friend was not getting off that easily.  
"Tough. I helped you out, now you tell me what's wrong."  
"I never asked you to help me!"  
The nature wizard slammed his hand down on the table, rattling the tray on it slightly.  
"I'm your fucking friend Gray! How could I leave you in that state? Now tell me what's wrong, so I can help you." Orion was tempted to throw in a few insults, but reigned in the urge. This wasn't the time to get emotional. Being so in touch with the magic of the earth, Orion had discovered that he was slightly unstable. Constant mood swings, random bursts of anger, sudden feelings of despair and odd, randomly placed optimism warped and twisted with the seasons. In summer, he was hot headed, anger and joy and rash thoughts leaping up like the sparks of a flash fire. In spring, he built up to that, finding it hard to tolerate things, but at the same time feeling particularly peaceful and serene. In winter, he was as quiet as could be, simply shutting himself off from the world. The fall was his best. His power's were most powerful then as well, coming a slight way ahead of spring.  
Gray huffed out an annoyed breath, leering at him.  
"Well, since you put it that way."  
and he began.  
"I'm a horrible person,"  
Orion blinked. He had _not _been expecting that. He scratched his head, not bothering to assure the ice-mage that he was in fact a very _good _person. Gray didn't want that. Orion knew that much at least.  
"Why do you think that?"

"I'm horrible. I'm awful. I'm fucking insensitive."

"Why? You need to tell me why!"

"Juvia,"

Hello. What was this all about? As far as Orion could tell, Gray had no interest in the water user... Wait, that wasn't quite true. He _had _seen his friend getting friendlier with her recently. The occasional word, a sweet compliment, a tender smile. Orion tended to notice these things, except when they involved him. So maybe the ex-Phantom member's efforts had been successful. Juvia was very pretty after all. She had all the right curves, Orion thought. He felt guilty about that, but consoled himself. He _was _still a guy after all. And above all, Gray had a sure chance with her. Had he hurt her?

"What about her?"  
"I... I've led her on. I don't know if I'm interested in her, and I _know _she is. She doesn't deserve that kind of uncertainty. If I went out with her, I'm scared it would be because of her body, because of how attractive she is. I don't know if I could love her like she loves me?"

Orion thought of something.  
"Has she told you she loves you?"  
"Yeah, she did about a month ago. But it wasn't hard to guess."  
Yuck. Okay, Orion was starting to feel _way _out of his depth. He suddenly thought of something, something he too had been told. He hadn't listened at the time, and was still trying to work out whether it was good advice or not. Only one way to find out.  
"Gray. Snap out of it. Yeah, you may not love her. But do you have feelings for her? Even a little bit?"

Gray hesitated before saying, "Yeah, I think so."  
On a roll, Orion continued.

"There you go then. You have the chance for love, for something that some men the world over would kill for. Love is important. It defines who you are, and who you will become. Juvia, Ur, the whole damn guild. Each of them has loved or loves you because of something. To some, you are a brother. To some, you are a son, or a role model. And to Juvia, you're more than that. So why the hell would you get drunk about that. There's no way I would throw away what you're being offered. Life is short, Gray, so pull your head out of your ass and go ask that girl to be your valentine."

Happy with his rant, Orion went over to the small kitchen and poured himself a coffee. When he came back, Gray was smiling. It was a little bit tired, maybe a little sad, but it was a smile.  
"You get feisty in spring huh?"  
Orion laughed, sipping at the hot drink.  
"Just do it man. There's nothing to lose."  
Gray seemed to contemplate his words, then grinned at him.  
"I will, I think."  
Orion laughed happily. It was funny, he thought as he left the ice-mages house, how good he was at giving relationship advice and how absolutely hopeless he was at getting into them in the first place.

Later that day, Orion returned to the guild. He was planning to look at the job list, maybe hit a harder one with Natsu or Erza. But he was drawn to the bar by sheer habit. Cana had been drinking heavily as usual, perched on the bar bench and chugging out of a cask of wine. But it wasn't the usual Cana. She had a certain style with her drinking, and you knew that one was friendly, and one was miserable. This was the latter. The way she held her knees up to her chin, the absolute abandon that she guzzled the liquid with. She was _not _in a good space. In the previous months, Orion had become very friendly with her. She talked to him when she would ignore everyone else, trusting him with her deepest and sometimes her _darkest _thoughts. The two hadn't even known each other for a year, but they were already like an inseparable brother and sister.  
"Cana. You okay?" he asked, lifting himself up to the bench to sit next to the brunette. Mira handed him a bottle of beer, leaving with a worried look at Cana. That was Mira, always concerned."  
"Yeah I'm fucking okay,"  
_Totally convincing, dear sister,_ Thought the nature wizard, his eyes flat. He bumped the bottom of the cask so she spilt it down her front.  
And Natsu thought _Erza _was scary. Try Cana when you mess with her booze.  
Orion tried his hardest not to whimper, and shrugged as she glared at him with blazing eyes.  
"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna keep annoying you." he chuckled, taking a swig of beer. His sister sighed, dropping the cask on the floor and putting her head in her hands.  
"Am I ugly?" she asked, and Orion could hear the tears in her eyes.  
What.  
The.  
Hell.  
Cana was acting like a prissy little ten year old. This wasn't like her at all. If she liked a man, she would tell them. Or... would she? Orion didn't know. He had never actually seen Cana interested in a male (in that way.) But he was _sure _that she would handle it better than... well, _that_.  
Orion put a hand on her shoulder, deciding to go with the strong, brotherly approach.  
He hit her. Hard.  
She fell to the ground, turning around and glaring.  
"What the hell was that for?!" she snarled, her teeth bared like an animal. Yeesh.  
Orion didn't speak. He followed up with a kick to the face. His sister blocked it, dragging him down to the floor and pummeling him. He threw her off with a burst of power, before pinning her up against the wall.  
"Cana Alberona!" he said firmly, his nose pressed up against hers. Another tear leaked from her right eye, but he didn't let up. "You are the daughter of Gildarts! My sister! You are the strongest girl I know, and you could get any man you want! YOU ARE A STRONG, INDEPENDENT BLACK WOMAN!" She burst out into weak laughter at that last, turning the lock into an embrace. She patted him on the back.  
"WHAT ARE YOU?!" He yelled at her, his mouth stretching into a huge smile.  
"Sick of your shit," she chuckled, punching him lightly in the gut. He grinned at her as she stepped back. Her eyes were red, but she was smiling.  
That was the main thing.  
As they spoke later, she told him.  
"It's Laxus," she said, her eyes low and her cheeks red, "I keep on dropping hints but he still won't ask me out,"  
Oh jesus, more of this?  
"Cana. Ask the guy out yourself. You're probably more of a man than Laxus anyway," she punched him for that, but laughed.  
"You're right, of course. The guy can't read my mind or anything.  
"Exactly," Orion said, as, on the other side of the hall, the lightning dragon slayer was leaving, maybe to get some fresh air. Orion pushed his sister out the door after him.  
"There! Go!" Against all her protests, she ended up outside, alone with Laxus. His job done, Orion returned to the bar and began to finish off his beer.  
"You're really good at that you know," came a voice.  
Lisanna was standing behind the bar, presumably while Mira was on break, or maybe doing some cooking. Orion's heart leaped. He fumbled with his beer, spilling the remainder onto the bar bench.  
Smiling sheepishly at Lisanna, he asked, "What's that?"  
Mavis preserve him, she was beautiful.  
"People. Relationships. That's your gift. Even when you were a newcomer, people liked you instantly. It's sort of cool," she giggled slightly, leaning forward to speak with him more... _intimate  
_What the heck was she doing? The way she was looking at him the proximity, the nervous blushing...  
Did she feel the same way that he did?  
No, he didn't let himself believe it. He was just over analyzing it. She was just being friendly, surely?  
"So, you ask anyone for Valentines yet?" she asked him, her voice very low.  
He wasn't imagining it, was he? Was she hinting, just slightly? Maybe, maybe not.  
"About that," said Orion, his heart going ballistic. What was he doing!? His mouth was moving on it's own, spelling out the words that he had been longing to say, but hadn't had the balls to.  
"Yeah?" said Lisanna quietly, leaning closer.  
"Has anyone uh... asked you?" Orion's voice was a far cry from the calm, deep rumble he usually had. He felt like his voicebox had twisted into a knot.  
"No," said Lisanna, and her voice had gotten slightly higher. Her eyes shone and Orion could see her cheeks flushing and her breathing speeding up. Was he right? He bloody well better be.  
"Well, I was wondering if uh... If you wanted to be my valentine?"  
_I'll just go die in a corner now, _thought the nature wizard.  
Instead of dying in the corner, he received a very light kiss on the cheek. The spot tingled slightly as he looked at the girl. She was grinning broadly.  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
_Hell yes!  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Date

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long! More and more schoolwork is just piling up! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Valentine's Day came, and Lucy was in a really bad mood. She hadn't felt this angry in years, but the feeling of absolute jealousy seethed within her as she sat, fists clenched at the desk in her room. She had to do this; eyes jammed shut and fists glued to the desk like magnets because if she didn't, she was afraid she would start breaking things. It was ridiculous how frustrated she was. Over a single boy! She had had boyfriends in the past, and she had had crushes in the past, but none had made her feel like this. Above all, she was scared at how much of that anger was aimed at Lisanna.  
Her hints over the last few months had proved completely unsuccessful. She had thought that, with his friendly mannerisms and seemingly encouraging antics that she had finally succeeded in seducing Orion. Lucy wasn't so vain as to think that she was so gobsmackingly gorgeous that she could bend the nature wizard around her finger like _that, _but still, she knew she was at least a little pretty. Pretty enough to warrant his attentions anyway. So why the heck had he chosen Lisanna over her! Hell, she was even told that she looked like Lisanna, so why was she coming in second!? She tried to drive the selfish thoughts from her head but only caught herself thinking about Orion more and more. Was this love? She had thought so at first, but she wasn't so sure. Was she really so knowledgeable, really so smart that she knew all of her feelings completely. Maybe she didn't love the guy, maybe he deserved somebody like Lisanna. Lisanna was always such a loving, caring person. The thing was the two went perfectly with each other. She was a takeover wizard, with power to become any animal she liked. He was the wizard of nature, almost a part of it himself. So the two were supposed to be together! Right!?  
Right.  
So why did that thought make Lucy feel absolutely miserable?  
So there she was, feeling sorry for herself, without a date on the most important night of any girl's year when there was a sharp knocking on her door. She stopped . Who on earth would be calling on her at this time of night on Valentine's Day. She had no idea. She wiped her eyes, which were red from crying and made her way towards the door. She did not need anybody else making her day worse...  
"Uhm, Hey,"  
Natsu was standing in the doorway, his hands clasped around a pretty, random and slightly squashed bunch of flowers. He himself looked... _different. _He had tried to flatten his hair down and failed miserably, and he had gone and bought... a _suit. _  
"Natsu... What are you doing?" Lucy asked, trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble up. No, she told herself, the dragon slayer had obviously put a lot of effort into his appearance, more than he usually would, and she wasn't going to insult him like that. That would be cruel.  
"I uh..." Lucy noticed something. Natsu wasn't exactly _brave. _Lucy would describe him as stupidly ignorant or maybe arrogant. But the point was that the fire wizard was never ever scared. Lucy had never seen him like this, fingers shaking slightly with nerves, his face twisting into something like a smile. It was like he couldn't decide what facial expression he should use.  
_"_Um... Will you... will you be my valentine?!"  
He clamped his eyes shut and rocked forward at the last part of that sentence, saying it as fast as he possibly could. Lucy was shocked.  
Natsu had never really been a suitable relationship choice in her eyes. The fact was, she hadn't ever seen him that way. He was her brother, her partner, her best friend. They were inseparable. He had Happy of course, and all his old friends. But the two shared a certain bond that she hadn't taken the time to analyse. Now that she thought about it...  
Natsu liked her. Of course he did. How could she have been so stupid? The poor guy had tried his best to grab her attention, to be there for her, to be her shoulder to cry on. He was her pillar in the hard times, and she had completely ignored him. She felt guilt rise up, and she bit her lip. It wasn't all her fault was it? Natsu hadn't exactly told her how he felt. He had never tried to make moves on her or anything. Although, when she thought about it, had Natsu ever really had another girlfriend? He had been very close to Lisanna in his youth, but the two had been very young. It hardly counted. The fire tamer could hardly be expected to know straight off the bat how to woo a woman, right?  
"Natsu... How come... When did..." Lucy stopped speaking, gathered her thoughts and said slyly.  
"Short notice much?"  
The fire dragon blushed, which ended up setting the end of one of the flowers on fire. He yelped, throwing the flower on the ground so it didn't burn the others. He laughed nervously and pushed the rag-tag bundle at her.  
"Happy decided to sleep on them. Sorry,"  
Lucy was surprised when she herself blushed, smelling the flowers. They were fragrant, with a light aroma that was edged with the scent of smoke and cat fur. She smiled.  
They couldn't have been better.  
"Thank you Natsu," she said, smiling at the dragon slayer and placing the flowers on her table. She gestured at him to come in and he did. It was odd how gingerly he stepped past her threshold. Normally, Natsu had no problem with barging right in and making himself at home, whether or not she was home.  
Girls can do funny things to a guy, she supposed.  
""You never answered my question," murmured Natsu behind her, he voice creeping back to it's normal playfulness.  
Lucy had planned on staying in, crying herself to sleep and wallowing in her own misery. What the hell.  
"You're on," she said, winking at him.  
After five minutes of putting out the small fire he had started, she went and got herself ready. She had already washed, so she only had the need to dress and make herself up. Going her fastest, she still took at least half an hour to sort her outfit (a blue skirt, white jacket and golden shoes that she had been given by Virgo) her hair, (which she had pulled up in a bun, blonde ringlets falling off it at the back) and her makeup.  
When she exited her room in her full glory, Natsu's eyes widened. His face went red and he coughed, saying. "Uh... you look great!"  
She beamed at him, flashing her eyes at him and picking up her purse, which included her keys.  
"Shall we go?"

* * *

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit  
_"Are you okay Natsu?"  
_Double shit.  
_"I'm good," said the fire mage quickly, his voice panicked. What the heck was wrong with him? His heart was going absolutely ballistic in his chest, thundering as loud as a drum. His hands had become sweaty, and he was feeling completely lost.  
_I've destroyed demons, dark wizards, evil creatures from the depths of hell. I am not gonna get scared by a DATE!  
_The two friends had ended up at a restaurant that was nestled on a charming street corner, with Magnolia river running beside it. The sound of lapping water and the scent of water flowers and the fresh night air accompanied their meal. The night was clear and surprisingly warm for February, so they sat outside next to a large heat lamp that, along with the light streaming from the windows of the restaurant, gave their dining location a warm, honey-like glow that made Natsu feel more at ease. Still, he was very aware that he could do something wrong at a moments notice that would blow his whole night to smithereens. This was the night, he could tell. When he would finally discover if he was meant to be with Lucy or not. Natsu was a little taken aback at the random, _romantic _fantasies running through his brain. He wasn't like this at all! Natsu wouldn't know romance if it hit him in the face, but he was pretty sure that the whole atmosphere he had had Happy choose out for him was the best he could do. Lucy sure seemed to be enjoying herself at any rate, which was fine by Natsu.  
_Deep breaths man. What would Igneel say if he saw you acting this way over a girl?  
_Probably something about how tasty she looked. Not in the perverted way either. His father had been benevolent in most part to humans, but that didn't stop him from being a dragon.  
Dwelling on his father wasn't going to solve anything and it sure as hell wasn't gonna make the night better. He had to start up conversation with Lucy. That's what you were supposed to do right?  
Just in time, a distraction came waltzing down the street. Well, two distractions, hand in hand with cheerful expressions on their faces. Elfman and Evergreen, each dressed in quite brilliant clothing, waved at their friends as they walked past. Evergreen giggled and whispered something to her partner. The takeover wizard huffed out a chuckle and probably said something about men or being manly, knowing him.  
"That's nice," said Lucy, smiling with a wistful look in her eyes as the two lovers turned a corner, eyes fixed on each other.  
"Their personalities are completely different," the celestial wizard sighed, "and yet they are absolutely perfect together."  
Natsu shrugged, not entirely sure what to say. He had never been very good at _normal _conversations, unless they involved eating, fire, eating fire or fighting. He said simply, "Opposites attract right?"  
Lucy laughed and looked back at her friend. Their eyes met, and Natsu gazed into her deep brown orbs. The words of Loke echoed in his ears, "_Don't look away during the romantic stare. That is key."_

Don't look away. Not too hard right?  
Natsu was taken aback by how hard his heart began to thud in his chest. Oh god, she could hear it. She had to be able to hear it. It was so loud, thundering in his ears, how could she not.  
He was even more taken aback when the two of them simultaneously began to move towards each other. What the heck was going on?  
They were very, very close now. Natsu had never been this close to Lucy before. Where they going to... no, surely not. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't...  
"I guess they do," whispered Lucy. With that, her lips met Natsu's and the two were locked in an electric embrace of swirling color and hypnotic spirals. The touch of her flesh against his, the primal need to go further than that, pressed into him and he deepened the kiss, trying to concentrate two years worth of love into the single kiss.  
Everything was perfect. Not a single thing could ruin this moment, destory the absolute joy and relief and love he felt coursing through his body. He had never felt like this before. It was as if he was eating a combination of Etherion, Laxus's lightning and a volcano.  
So of course, the explosions chose that exact moment to start.  
Natsu and Lucy ripped themselves away, eyes wide in shock. Instinctively, Natsu stood up, in front of his friend.  
"Oh my god," whispered Lucy, her hands moving to cover her mouth.  
The gates of Magnolia had been blown clean off their hinges. Even from that distance, Natsu could see the smoke and flames rising up. Suddenly, the dragon slayer was hit by a thundering energy, something he had only felt once before. With it came the chilling, coppery tang, digging into his chest like a vice.  
Fear.

* * *

_Beta team, regroup on the outskirts south of Magnolia. Operation "Fairy Law" is now in progress.  
_Gildarts, standing in the ruins of the camp, gazed at the letter, his eyes wide. The forest was about twenty miles from Magnolia, tall oaks surrounded the camp like a judge, observing the inhabitants. Said inhabitants were motionless, their eyes wide and glazed over in a daze. The dark guild, Crushing Rain. He hadn't heard of them before his mission had begun, as he had tracked the source of the mysterious power that Makarov had warned him of. At first, he had thought nothing of them, a proxy for a much larger, dangerous enemy.  
But it all tracked back to them. He had no idea what they were planning, or why such overwhelming power was encircling what had seemed to be a lower class dark guild.  
But he had been wrong. The wizard cursed and crushed the paper in his hand. The master of this guild was strong, deadly strong. Maybe even stronger than the ace himself. Gildarts had only been following his trail and yet he had assumed that it was something on par with Zeref.  
What the hell was this guy planning. Only one thing was for sure. Crushing Rain, whoever they were, were targeting his home.  
They were going for Fairy Tail.  
He needed to get there, like yesterday.  
Making sure there were no hidden enemies lying in wait, Gildarts left the camp at a sprint.  
_Orion, _he thought, his fists clenched, _I'm coming.  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Father

**Fear not, loyal fans. I have the next chapter started already, so hopefully I can get it up soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

In all honesty, Orion was relieved that the dark guild attacked when they did. His date hadn't been going very well (in his opinion anyway.) The thing was, as soon as he had asked Lisanna, it was as if their friendship had suddenly ceased to exist, being replaced by a very unpleasant and stressful awkwardness that Orion could not shake, no matter how hard he tried. The two now, feet dipped in the warm Magnolia river and their bellies full from the meal that they had eaten. Occasionally, the nature wizard would come up with a conversation topic to broach, relieving the tension for a few moments. But when the subject well ran dry, the two were crushed with the cringe-worthy silence. It wasn't the comfortable quiet of friends, each so assured in their partners love for them that they had no need to speak and simply enjoyed one another's company. It made Orion think he was doing something wrong. Should he kiss her? Should he really tell her how he felt, thus turning the conversation towards all those blubbery emotions (ew).  
_I'm the freaking Earthshaker, son of Gildarts. What the hell am I so afraid of?_  
Orion knew though. He was scared that this date may destroy the relationship that he had with Lisanna. She was precious to him, and he would not let that go. Not for anything/  
So when the gates of the city, not 300 meters away, _exploded_, Orion was grateful for the excuse to leg it.  
The two glanced up sharply at the sound and the roaring heat that, even from the distance they had, they could feel, hot enough to turn bone to ash.  
Simultaneously, the two leaped to their feet and scrambled up the small grass hill to the street. It was chaos. There were screams, civilians running, terrified from the source of the explosion. Orion was shocked.  
The great gates of Magnolia had been disintegrated. Fragments of scorched timber lay, scattered around the street, while nearby building had had walls ripped off, roofs crushed by giant pieces of warped metal. What the hell was going on?  
Orion tried to peer through the smoke, towards the source of the the attack, but could make out nothing. Lisanna gripped his hand suddenly and he squeezed, trying to reassure her. This would hurt her, hurt all the other guild members a lot more than him. This city had been her home for years, the place where she had grown up and Orion wasn't about to let some pyromaniac bastard destroy it.  
"Who..."  
"I have no idea," Orion said quietly, trying to quell his friend's growing panic. His concern for the transforming wizard was cut short as he heard the scream. A woman was pounding her fist on the window of an upstairs apartment. He could see she was surround in flames, and the jump was far to much for her. Besides, the window seemed to be jammed.  
"Shit!" Orion snarled, his mind working at break-neck speeds. How the heck was he going to get up their to save her? A second later, the front door burst open as a man, wreathed in flames burst out, his arms curled protectively around a small boy. The man, a tall, dark skinned blacksmith, dropped his son and collapsed, the skin of his back warping from the heat. Lisanna rushed forward, her arms phasing into huge wings. With a great flap, she blew the flames _off _of his body. But that didn't solve the problem. The guy needed medical attention, and there was still the case of the woman. Orion ran to the child, who, while uninjured, was sobbing hysterically.  
"Mommy!.." He choked, coughing from the smoke he must have inhaled.  
"Hey, it's okay kid. Your mom's gonna be fine," Orion soothed, wrapping the small boy in his arms.  
_What the hell am I gonna do?_  
The helplessness of the situation sent rage pulsing through Orion's body. If only he could help. Never before had he felt so useless.  
"WATER LOCK"  
In an instant, the house's top floor was engulfed in a huge sphere of water, wrapping around the woman and dragging her out of the window, smashing it. It then placed her lightly on the ground, as a stunning looking Juvia came sprinting down the glowing street, with Gray in toe. The water wizard was dressed in a golden dress that shimmered in the flames, and her hair was straightened, running down her back in blue streams. Her face was all business though. She stopped by the woman, making sure she was unharmed. She, the woman, coughed water, blinking her eyes open. The boy pushed his way out of Orion's arms and threw himself at his mother. The mother burst into hysterical tears and embraced her child warmly.  
Juvia, her job done, went to Lisanna's side.  
"I can keep the burns at bay for a little while, Lisanna-san," said the bluenette, her voice a far-cry from the usual, distant sigh, "But this man is going to need some serious medical attention. We need Wendy, no..."  
"Here!"  
The tiny dragon slayer, accompanied by Happy and Charle, was running up the road towards him. She stopped by the burnt man and began to hum, focusing energy into healing magic. As she did so, the burns across the man's neck, face and back began to die down.  
Sensing danger, Orion shouted out, but he was far too late. Another explosion, maybe from a gas line or some other flammable material, burst forth from the building across the street, sending a fireball towards the small group. It was a howling inferno of energy. Orion readied a spell to block it, but was doubtful that he would be able to contain all the energy with such short notice.  
"NO YA DON'T!"  
Orion blinked as the fireball disappeared in a flash of rosy-hair.  
"I didn't really like the food they had at that restaurant anyway," said Natsu, his eyes flashing towards Orion as he devoured the final threads of flame.  
"Your timing is impeccable," Orion sighed, scratching his head sheepishly. Lucy, looking as beautiful as ever, had run to help the group of girls gathered around the burned man.  
"Right in the middle of a kiss as well..." Natsu sighed, looking out at the smoking hole that had been the gates. Orion chuckled.  
"Shot,"  
The two bumped fists before being joined by Gray. The ice mage looked back down the road to the group of people heading towards them.  
The Guild.  
And boy did the master look pissed.  
Laxus crackled with electricity, while Mira and Elfman had fully transformed, each looking as fierce as the other. This was the first time that Orion had seen the bartender at Fairy Tail in her demon form.  
Gulp.  
Erza was in full armor, her body surrounded in a silver metal that was shrouded in deadly spikes. She duel-wielded two deadly looking black swords. Her "Heaven's Wheel" armor. If the huge wings protruding from her back and the many swords that surrounded her were any clue, Orion though that she meant business. Gajeel was slouching along at the front, chewing on a piece of molten metal that must had landed somewhere near him. Pantherlily was standing next to him, in his battle form.  
But the master.  
The master had expanded, his huge, rippling muscles larger than the entirety of Orion's body. The rest of the guild stood around him, all with a rage filled fire in their eyes. Cana, Laxus, Mira and Elfman, Erza, Gajeel, Max and Macao, even little Romeo.  
Everyone.  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" roared the master at the top of his lungs.  
Bad move. Orion wanted to warn Makarov of the impending danger, but his breath caught in his throat.  
Every guild member heard it, a tiny whisper, yet so full of menace and in everyone's ears.  
"Art of Death, Rodrus,"  
The red beam that slammed into Makarov's huge chest was tiny, barely thicker than Orion's arm. But the nature wizard could just feel the deadly magical power, concentrated into such a small space. That kind of control was unheard of, the ability to focus magic that accurately.  
And Makarov...  
Died.  
In one hit, life left the masters eyes. There was no doubt in Orion's head that their master, one of the ten magical saints, was dead.  
The whole guild watched as their master, their father, their _friend, _collapsed, shrinking to his normal, frail size in an instant.  
He was dead.  
"GRAMPS!" Laxus roared, darting to his grandfather's side, catching the old wizard as he fell. He checked the man's pulse and, eyes wide with panic, began to push at his chest.  
"No, you can't die. You fucking coward, you can't die like that. I won't let you!"  
Grief swelled up inside Orion like a billowing cloud of hurt. That man, who was so kind, so welcoming and loving and a _good person, _if a little perverted at times. He had been a father to everyone at the guild, he was nakama!  
Cana stepped up to Laxus, putting a hand on his shoulder and bending down to is level. The lightning wizard, normally so gruff and arrogant, gave a cry of grief and collapsed into the card-user's shoulder, sobs racking his body.  
"No..." whispered Natsu, "That's not right. He can't die like... like _that"_

"I may have gone a bit far there. I do apologize."  
The voice was strikingly familiar. The smoke around the gates had cleared enough to see the enemy, whoever they were. The guild members who weren't staring, grief stricken at the body of their friend turned slowly to the source of the deep, menacing growl.  
There were about 50 men, all surrounded in dark cloaks. At their head was another man, much taller than the rest. He wore his hood up, with a facial shawl covering his features. Orion staggered at the huge amounts of power that were exuding from this man's body. The last time he had felt something so potent had been...  
Never. Never before had this sort of strength even occured to the nature wizard. What sort of monster could do so much damage to a member of the _ten saints _and still exert so much pressure, just by _existing._  
"Oh, I don't need you anymore," said the leader of the men, turning to look at his fellow murderers. The men, all with nasty, crooked faces and black eyes blinked with confusion.  
"Die," said the dark guild's (at least, Orion thought it was a dark guild) master, and snapped his fingers.  
And his followers...  
_Died.  
_Was this Zeref? Was this the great black wizard that the world feared?  
The man stepped through the gates, his walk slow and confident. Who the hell did he think he was, acting as if he owned the town?  
"Dear me," he chuckled, his voice low and edged with a sneer of contempt, "Those men were idiots. All I had to do was brand them with my "Guild Mark," and I had a direct link to their life force. Dark guilds, haha. Like I need a guild to accomplish my goal,"  
Why was his voice so damn familiar? Orion was sure he had never encountered somebody so strong and so evil. As his mind ran circles, Natsu stepped forward, his voice boiling with rage.  
"How DARE YOU?! YOU KILLED GRAMPS, AND THEN TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU KILLED YOUR MEN! YOUR NAKAMA! WHAT SORT OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!"  
Orion blinked. He had never heard the fire dragon slayer so angry. Natsu's eyes were wide, his fist clenched and fire swirling around them.  
"One who is not impressed by your "dragon fire," little salamander," The leader of the dark guild hissed, his cloak waving in the wind.  
"Bend to my demands," he said, directing this to Erza, "And I will leave. Resist, and I kill every last person in this city."  
Erza's face was blank, still staring at the body of Makarov. She glanced up at the hooded man's words, her face possessed of the kind of pure, unrestrained anger that threatened severe violence.  
"One: Give me Fairy Law,"  
_Fairy Law? _What the hell did this asshole want with the legendary Fairy magic? But Orion had no time to think of this before...  
"Two: Give me the Earthshaker. Give me Orion,"  
Fear ripped its way into Orion's belly, setting his guts alight. More importantly, what did he want with him.  
Then again, if he gave himself up, maybe this guy would leave his friends alone. He couldn't bare the thought of Lisanna, or any of his nakama getting hurt because of him. If tit was his fault that Makarov was dead, maybe he _deserved _to be turned over to this murderer.

"We are Nakama!" cried Erza, her clarion call breaking Orion from his reverie, "We would never abandon out friends! We would rather die than hand Orion over to you."

"We are wizards! It goes against our ways to surrender our fellows to you." roared Elfman, his voice grating through the air like a saw. He pounded his massive fists together to get the point across.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Howled Natsu, "GET HIM"

"I'll take that as a no then," said the hooded guy.

The Guild attacked. Natsu leaped forward, his hands jumping to hit mouth as he cried.  
"KARYU NO HOKO!"  
Dragon fire shot toward the enemy. Hood didn't budge, merely holding his hand out as if to fend away a small child. The burning pillar of flame was not alone however. From all sides, attacks slammed into hood. Orion drew energy from the ground and snarled, "GRAVITUS," sending the potent nature magic straight at his foe. He was joined by cries of "ICE MAKE, LANCE", "TENRYU NO HOKO" and "TETSURYU NO HOKO"  
A tornado of Ice, Iron and Fire, supercharged with the magic of the earth and the sky, screamed towards Hood.  
"Crash,"  
The attack disappeared. The massive amount of force and power was pounded with crushing force into the concrete, sending shards flying.  
And the Hood was right beside them. The fist was in Orion's stomach quicker than blinking, pounding him into the ground with crushing force. Thehit took all the breath from his lungs, sending him _into _the hard ground for several feet. Then the hood was gone, a kick sending Gray and Natsu both flying into the side of the city wall. Gajeel threw himself in front of Wendy as the hood turned his attention on the little sky dragon.  
"How brave," cackled the hood, before hitting Gajeel. Hard.  
So hard that his hand ripped out of the other side of his chest.  
"GAJEEL!"  
Levy threw herself to the ground, catching her friend as he fell. Blood burst up from the wound, as the hood disappeared. A second later he was in front of Orion, snarling down at him with menace in the eye holes of his facial wrap.  
It couldn't be happening like this. Gray was screaming for help dragging Natsu's body from the ruins of the wall. The salamander's neck was skewed at a horrible angle, lifeless eyes staring. Lucy howled, sprinting towards her partner. Her voice was broken, struck with grief and horror. Happy's cry of anguish was even worse, a scream that could not have come from his tiny mouth. The hooded man, now laughing hysterically, began pointing his fingers at guild members, seemingly at random.  
"RODRUS, RODRUS, RODRUS! Hahahah!"  
Juvia, Macao, Max and Reedus, each with wide eyes of shock, collapsed.  
It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This man was _too _powerful. He had used Crash, one of the strongest caster type magics in existence. Only Gildarts could use crash. And this other spell, was it something of Zeref's? How could he just kill like that, bypassing all defenses and destroying the lives of the guild members.  
Of Orion's friends.  
Gray was sobbing over Juvia's lifeless form. "I love you," he moaned, "I'm sorry. I love you," but she never budged, her fingers limp in his. Romeo just lay over his dead father's chest, his eyes wide and blank from disbelief. Lucy had Natsu's head cradled in her lap, and she was crying. Happy had his face buried in Natsu's chest, as the celestial spirit mage tried in vain to close her friend's eyes. They wouldn't, springing back open and giving her that glazed, dead look. Levy and Pantherlily were each holding one of Gajeel's hands as he coughed blood, his jerking movements getting gradually more and more sluggish. Wendy was unconscious, with Charle trying desperately to wake her, to help the injured.  
" I only needed you," croaked the Hooded man in joy, his eyes flashing beneath the hood. He glared down at Orion, who was staring at his hands, grief, denial and anger pumping through him.  
"Why..." moaned the nature wizard, tears falling onto his lap.  
"The ritual. You needed to die. I could have just killed you from there, but I decided that destroying the ones you love would prove more amusing. And oh how it was..."  
Ritual? What ritual?  
"Who are you?"  
The man ripped his hood off, his long red hair falling out over his shoulders. He crouched down to the height of Orion, grinning maniacally.  
"Why I'm your father," said Gildarts. 


End file.
